Stardew Valerie
by AubreyKimura
Summary: Valerie is the new farmer in town and she has a talent for making dirty wishes come true. She can't wait to share with the villagers!


A petite young woman with long pink pigtails took her first steps onto the stone square of Pelican Town. Her ruby eyes were framed by thick lashes, and she wore a red plaid skirt with a white collared shirt and a black necktie. She squinted against the sun, but its warmth felt good on her fair skin, and she smiled as she took in the different buildings. Her name was Valerie, and she was the new farmer in town. She had just planted her first crops that morning, then after a nice shower and change of clothes, had decided to meet her new neighbors.

The first person she spotted was a girl with curly red hair that hung just past her ears. She wore a dandelion yellow collared shirt with short sleeves and a tan pencil skirt. A ragged cloth book bag was slung over her shoulder, and she seemed to be struggling to carry its weight, gripping the strap tightly with one hand and jutting her hip out to the side to keep from tipping over.

"Need some help?" Valerie called from behind her.

The girl looked back over her shoulder in surprise. "Oh! Uh, I think I've got it..."

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked, catching up to her. "It looks like your bag is about to burst. See?"

Valerie hooked a finger into one of the bigger holes at the bottom of the bag. To her horror, that was all the bag needed to fall apart. The threads that had been there snapped. With an audible _RRRRIIIIIIP,_ the entire bottom gave way. Several books slid out and smacked against the pavement.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Valerie exclaimed, and crouched down to start scooping up the books.

"No wait!" the redhead said with such alarm that Valerie stopped to look up at her.

Her face had turned almost as red as her hair, and her green eyes were wide in desperation.

 _Woah, she looks just like a strawberry,_ Valerie thought. _Are these old books so important to her_?

Val looked down at the books she had grabbed. One had two women on the cover holding hands, looking deeply into each other's eyes, Alice On My Mind, it was called. Another book showed two feminine silhouettes embracing each other in the moonlight, and a flowing red title, Girls In The Dark, across the top.

 _What do we have here?_

The novels were yanked out of her hands, but that action caused more to fall out of the bag.

" _Argh!_ " the redhead groaned in exasperation.

"It's okay, it's okay," Valerie soothed, standing up. "Don't be embarrassed. I just want to help you. I'm Valerie, I'm new around here."

"I'm Penny," the other girl mumbled.

"Penny, _please_ let me carry some of these for you. It's no big deal. Are you going into that green building there?"

Penny nodded, staring down at her shoes uncomfortably. Valerie snatched up the rest of fallen books. She tried not to look at what they were, but she couldn't help catching glimpses of glossy lipstick and cleavage. It seemed this Penny girl was quite the collector of lesbian romance. As they walked, arms full of erotica, Penny kept her head down. Valerie couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment.

Penny stopped outside the door of what turned out to be the local library and museum. "My keys, I'll have to put some of these down..."

"Don't bother!" Valerie chirped, and shifted some books from one arm to the other. "They're in your pocket, right?" She reached out and began feeling around Penny's skirt for them.

Penny jumped and bumped into the door.

"Ticklish?" Valerie asked.

"N-no, it's just that I don't have pockets. The keys are in the side pouch of my bag."

"Oh, whoops!"

Valerie plucked the keys from the bag and placed them in Penny's palm. Penny opened the door and they walked in together. Penny switched on the lights to reveal a quaint library with hardwood floors and green wallpaper. She walked behind a polished counter, and with some effort, slid open a drawer and dropped the keys inside without dropping any books.

"Are you the owner?" Valerie asked.

"No, I just spend so much time here that Gunther lets me come and go when I want. He's the owner. I'm just a bookworm."

"I can see that," Valerie said cheerfully, and dropped her load of books down on the counter. "I guess you're a big fan of romance."

Penny blushed. "Not really. It's just that I've read almost everything else already. The library doesn't have much of a selection. I wouldn't normally read this kind of stuff, there just isn't anything else."

"Oh," Valerie said with a hint of disappointment. "I thought it was cute, a quiet country girl with a pile of smut."

Penny's blush deepened. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks. Well, you're cute too. I mean, I don't know you or anything, but I mean, your hair. It reminds me of cotton candy."

Valerie smiled and twirled one of her pigtails around her finger. "I like your hair too. It reminds me of strawberries."

They both stood there in silence for some moments, smiling shyly at each other.

"Will you help me put these books back?" Penny asked finally.

"Sure."

Penny showed the way to the back of the library where the "alternative" literature was shelved.

"Did you really read all of these?" Valerie asked, putting the tenth book away.

"Yup, I really did. There's not much else to do around here."

"Did you like any of them?"

"I don't know... sort of. They were different."

They were talking almost in whispers now without realizing it. Though they were the only ones there, the rule of silence in the library was embedded in their minds. Besides, the topic was one that had made Penny go quieter with each sentence. Valerie found herself leaning closer just to hear her.

"Have you ever...?" Valerie trailed off.

Penny's green eyes widened, then she quickly looked away. "I don't know. I mean, no. Er... have I ever what?"

"Have you ever... held hands with a girl?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, um, no, actually. I haven't," Penny giggled with some relief. "I thought you were going to ask me something else for a second."

"Like what?" Valerie pressed, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Penny's expression turned serious. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm curious. You seem interesting to me. And I thought... maybe you liked me," Valerie ventured, searching Penny's eyes. She looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know. We just met. Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. I think. We don't have to, though, if you don't want to. We could just..." Valerie's gaze drifted downward over Penny's fitted blouse, and her curve-hugging skirt, then back up to her face and her fiery bangs hanging in her eyes. "We could just explore a little, right now. We're the only ones here, and I'm good at keeping secrets."

Penny just stared at her.

"I mean it. Maybe things are different in a small town, but where I come from, it's no big deal. Nobody has to find out. You must like the idea at least a little, if you read all those books about it."

Penny thought about it, then looked at the clock on the wall, then back at Valerie. She looked over Valerie's outfit and her hair once more.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" Penny asked.

"Let's hold hands," Valerie said, and seized Penny's hands in her own without waiting for an answer.

Both girls had hands of similar size and softness. Their fingers intertwined, and Valerie took the lead, cupping Penny's right hand with both of her own. She felt the length of Penny's fingers, and stroked her well-trimmed fingernails.

"They're perfect," Valerie said, and moved in close.

Penny froze as the new girl leaned in so close that their chests were touching.

"This is crazy," Penny breathed.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Valerie said, and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay."

Valerie drew Penny closer, then placed Penny's hands around her own waist, and she put hers around Penny's. They held each other, both blushing now, still fully clothed but with their breasts squished between them.

"How does it feel now?" Valerie asked.

"A little silly," Penny admitted, "but I like it."

Valerie grinned. "I can make it more serious if you like."

She squeezed Penny hard and kissed her fully on the mouth. Penny offered no resistance, and when Valerie drew back and looked into her eyes, she knew she had her. She saw longing there, and the glow of an ember that had been hidden away too long. Penny mustered some courage. This time she was the one who closed in and initiated a long, open-mouth kiss. They enjoyed each others softness, and the heady mixture their fragrances made.

"You even smell like strawberries," Valerie said, pulling away just to catch her breath.

Penny moved aside one of Valerie's pigtails and started kissing her neck. "And you smell like flowers."

Valerie leaned back against the bookcase and petted Penny's soft red curls. She giggled helplessly as Penny's lips brushed against the side of her throat.

"Ah, I'm too ticklish!"

"Shh," Penny whispered. "I need to hear if anyone comes in."

"Is the library opening soon?"

"No, but... I want to be careful."

"You wouldn't want to be seen like this?" Valerie teased, "Making out with another girl in the lesbian romance section?"

Penny smiled bashfully. "No. It's our secret, remember?"

"I remember. But you look so cute, and you kissed me so passionately just now, it makes me want to do more than just french..." Valerie reached for the top button of Penny's shirt, but Penny stopped her.

"We can't, not in the library."

"How about we go to your place?"

Penny mumbled, "I'd rather not. I don't really like it there."

"Come to my place," Valerie purred.

Penny paused uncomfortably. "I don't know if I'm ready for that. We just met."

Valerie looked disappointed, it seemed like Penny was slipping out of her fingers just as things were heating up.

"Penny," she said. "It's okay. I don't want to rush you. I just want to make you feel good. You've never been with a girl before, and I'd be honored to be the first. We don't have to get undressed or go anywhere, let me show you."

Valerie pushed her gently back against the book case and kissed her with more fervor than before. Penny seemed more than happy to fall back into it, wrapping her arms around Valerie's slim waist once more. This time, Valerie let her hands wander more boldly, slipping under the bottom of Penny's shirt. She reached up and felt the lacy cups of her bra, then traced the curves of her cleavage before giving her breasts a gentle squeeze. Penny gasped.

"I'll make you feel good," Valerie said lustfully, and lifted Penny's skirt with her right hand.

"Wait," Penny said feebly.

"I can't."

Valerie quieted Penny's protests with her mouth and her tongue. She felt the warmth between Penny's thighs, and felt an ache between her own.

 _I really can't stop_ , Valerie burned.

She stroked the center of Penny's cotton panties. The hidden lips felt soft and hot.

"Ah," Penny sighed sweetly as she closed her eyes.

Valerie kept going, petting her lover's pussy with one hand, and massaging her breast with the other.

"Oh Penny," she panted, her excitement rising. "I can't help myself, I want to know what you feel like."

She tugged at the thin fabric that kept them apart, and slid her fingers inside. Penny covered her own mouth, but Valerie heard her muffled word as clear as a bell: _yes_.

"Penny, Penny, Penny..." she repeated as she stroked the exposed petals of Penny's vulva.

"Valerie... don't stop."

Valerie dropped down to her knees abruptly and yanked the panties the rest of the way down. She planted wet kisses all over Penny's slit before she began to lick her deeply.

"N-n-n," Penny winced with surprise and pleasure.

Valerie closed her eyes, losing herself in the scent and flavor of this forbidden peach. She tongued her inside and out, up and down, around and across, over and over. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Penny's cute face looking down from above her, all red except for her deep green eyes. She was covering her mouth again, doing her best to stifle herself in case someone walked in. Valerie shot her a mischievous look and started lapping more at her delicate clit. Penny squirmed and tilted her hips forward to open herself more to Valerie's touch.

"I can't believe this is happening," Penny whimpered, "another girl's tongue is making me feel so good. It's better than the books said!"

Valerie closed her eyes again and imagined she was drinking up all of Penny's juices, the very essence of her. She started fingering herself, thinking what it would be like if they had a bed, the things they could do. Valerie had some toys at home. She wanted to use them on Penny, wanted to see the look on her lovely young face when Valerie slid them deep inside her. She would do everything to her when she had the chance. Her fingers worked faster. She filled her mouth as much as she could with Penny's sweet pussy.

"Ah-n, it's too much! If you keep going," Penny cried, "I'm going to cum!"

"Mmhmm!" Valerie approved without slowing.

"Oh god," Penny moaned and tilted her head back, "Oh _god_. _Ohhhh_ - _ggg-_ "

Her pelvis lurched forward but Valerie stayed on her, still eating her out even as orgasm burst through her. Penny grabbed the shelves behind her to stay up as her legs weakened.

"Stop, I'm going to fall!"

But Valerie kept on.

"Please! _Ah-h! "_ Penny cried as she came again and her fingers slipped.

Valerie caught her as she fell, and pulled Penny onto her lap. She kissed her deeply.

"And that's what you taste like," Valerie said after, licking her lips. "Now you know."

Penny looked at her in bewilderment for a moment, then broke into a grin. "Thanks for sharing. But... did you cum?"

"Not this time. But don't worry, you'll make it up to me next time at my place. Won't you? Now that you know what it's like?"

"It's a date," Penny promised.

"Good."

 _I wonder what the other villagers are like?_ Valerie thought while they stood up and adjusted their clothes. _I should get going if I want to meet them all._


End file.
